


Pure Morning

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lascia la borsa all'ingresso, chiude la porta e si sfila le scarpe. Scivola seduto sul tappeto accanto a Harry, appoggiandosi al divano e sospirando.<br/>Non vanno d'accordo e parlano poco, bisticciano sempre, hanno opinioni diverse su tutto eppure ora che casa sua gli sembra un posto da cui fuggire, improvvisamente sedere sul tappeto accanto a Harry è un momento di sollievo, gli dà una sensazione di sicurezza e comprensione. <br/>“...credo di aver fatto un casino,” inizia, a fatica. Quando termina la frase, la dice ad alta voce per la prima volta dall'inizio di questa storia, prova uno strano senso di leggerezza anche se non ha risolto proprio niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Morning

**Pure Morning**

  
  


_A friend in needs a friend indeed_  
A friend who'll tease is better  
Our thoughts compressed  
Which makes us blessed  
And makes for stormy weather

_(Pure Morning - Placebo)_

  
  


_**Venerdì** **1** **8** **Novembre 2016** _

 

Venerdì pomeriggio, di ritorno dalla clinica.   
John entra in casa, lascia la borsa in un angolo e appende la giacca. Normalmente andrebbe in cucina a farsi una meritata tazza di tè, e andrebbe a lavarsi le mani e la faccia mentre aspetta che salga il bollore, ma “normalmente” è un concetto da cui ha divorziato da parecchio tempo.   
Sherlock non è in casa, John l'ha capito ancora prima di salire l'ultimo gradino e entrare nell'appartamento.

Il fatto che non ci sia, se deve essere del tutto sincero, è uno dei motivi per cui è salito in casa.

Dovunque sia andato, Sherlock non ha lasciato traccia di sé.

“Normalmente,” a quest'ora John lo troverebbe lungo disteso sul divano, immobile da ore nella sua posa contemplativa preferita. Altre volte sarebbe in cucina a combinare disastri innominabili, a fare esperimenti tossici nei pressi del cibo. Non hanno mai sostituito il microonde esploso, ora che John ci pensa. Non riesce a pensarci come ad una faccenda importante e, sinceramente, non riesce a pensare a molto in maniera razionale.

Certo, potrebbe chiamare Sherlock.

Potrebbe, giusto?

Potrebbe chiamarlo e scoprire dov'è. Magari chiedergli se vuole uscire a cena, o se preferisce mangiare a casa, ammesso anche che voglia disturbarsi a mangiare qualcosa.

Quasi controvoglia, John prende il cellulare e ripesca l'ultima conversazione avuta, o meglio, la sequela di sms progressivamente più disperati che ha inviato al telefono di Sherlock, zuppo d'acqua e spento dopo il tuffo nel Tamigi, quella terribile notte di due mesi fa.

Cristo, davvero non si scrivono da così tanto tempo? E d'altra parte, a stento si parlano, quella rara volta che si incrociano in casa.

Sherlock ci passa più tempo di lui, questo è certo, e John trova ogni occasione per restare fuori, prende turni in più all'ambulatorio, esce con chiunque gli chieda di andare a cena, al cinema, al pub, dovunque.

Forse è meglio non chiamare Sherlock.

Lavate faccia e mani, John non ha più voglia di quella tazza di tè, e non sa cosa fare.

È soltanto venerdì e ha di fronte un weekend lungo, non tornerà al lavoro prima di lunedì.

L'aria in casa è rarefatta eppure soffocante. Come sia possibile, John non lo sa.  
Ma l'idea di restare in casa questa sera, vigile e in ascolto per qualsiasi movimento di Sherlock non gli dà pace.  
Tornerà a casa? E il suo umore?  
Non riesce a leggerlo né a interpretarlo, per la prima volta in anni, compresi quelli in cui Sherlock era morto e i pochi mesi del suo matrimonio, si sente troppo distante, come se qualcosa si fosse spezzato nel legame troppo stretto che li ha uniti fino ad ora.

_Qualcosa, Watson? Qualcosa che hai detto, magari._

Torna a sedersi sulla sua poltrona, cercando di non guardare quella vuota di Sherlock. Il fatto che sia uscito senza avvertire o senza lasciare un messaggio non ha mai avuto niente di strano in tempi migliori. Ma “normalmente” Sherlock avrebbe lasciato un gran disordine nella scia della sua veloce uscita di scena e da quegli indizi persino John sarebbe riuscito a trarre una scarna deduzione o due, non perfetta e non precisa ma sufficiente.

Potrebbe controllare le chiavi dei nascondigli segreti. Potrebbe ripetere la ricerca disperata che ha messo in atto due mesi fa.

Ma a che titolo? Con che coraggio potrebbe farlo, quando palesemente Sherlock lo evita per sottrarsi ad un'ulteriore dose di dolore e umiliazione?

Scuote la testa.

Ci prova anche, sentendosi meschino e ingiusto, a darsi una giustificazione.

Sherlock non dovrebbe prendersela così tanto. Tutti siamo stati rifiutati una volta nella vita o quindici, giusto? E anche se la prima volta è la peggiore- aspetta.

Da dove viene questo pensiero? Cosa gli assicura che sia stato il primo rifiuto per Sherlock? E se anche così non fosse, il fatto che sia il secondo o il terzo o il decimo, cambia qualcosa nell'intensità del dolore? (No).

No.

Quando riesce a smettere di fare il coglione sulla difensiva lo ammette facilmente, almeno a se stesso.

Quello di Sherlock è un cuore nuovo di zecca spezzato per la prima volta.

Da lui.

Complimenti, Watson.

Non vuole stare in casa, da solo con i propri pensieri, col rovello di una coscienza sporca e fastidiosa che non gli dà tregua, e la sensazione di essersi comportato molto al di sotto dei propri standard, incapace tuttavia di porre rimedio ai torti inflitti. In trappola tra le proprie reazioni istintive e il blocco ferreo della logica e della ragione.

Allo stesso tempo, non vuole uscire.

Con un fine settimana così lungo niente di più facile che uscire con una qualsiasi delle tizie che ha tampinato nelle scorse settimane. Niente di più facile persino tirare su una tizia o due in un locale qualsiasi. Il suo vecchio fascino che lo faceva chiamare 'Watson Tre Continenti' è ancora funzionante, nonostante i capelli più argento che oro e la cicatrice sulla spalla, che ha fatto sussultare di orrore più di una donna e – cosa ancora più inquietante – ne ha intrigata un'altra.

Già, Angela. Non la chiamerà mai più.

Con le sue lunghe cosce e la sua grazia equina e il modo del tutto scientifico e curioso di osservare i segni sulla sua carne e nella sua anima, e le sue dita lunghe e affusolate – pianista, gli ha raccontato lei, dopo, appoggiata alla finestra aperta per fumare - e sicure, e per niente imbarazzate- con tutti questi particolari John ha fatto presto a dimenticare i suoi capelli rossi e il suo essere squisitamente femmina, sicura e felice di sé.

Troppo memore di qualcun altro, nella sua vita, in possesso di molte di quelle caratteristiche attraenti.

Cazzo.

Angela è stata fantastica sotto ogni aspetto, inquietante per alcuni versi. L'unica cosa gradevole in una lunga sequenza di squallore autoinflitto.

Le ha portate fuori tutte. Tutte quelle che hanno accettato. Giovani, meno giovani, troppo giovani, belle, brutte, e normali. Con alcune non è arrivato neanche alla fine dell'aperitivo. Con un paio si è imbarazzato come non gli è mai successo prima e ora cerca di non pensarci per proteggere ancora un po' il suo fragile orgoglio di maschio.

Alcune l'hanno aggredito a fine serata dietro il primo angolo semi-riparato di questo o quel locale.

No, non vuole uscire e non vuole donne intorno a sé, non vuole immergersi nel sesso e nell'alcol per dimenticare di aver mai pensato di essersi comportato come il peggior essere umano dell'universo.

Angela capirebbe. Capirebbe anche troppo. Ha visto oltre tutte le sue pretese e gli ha riso in faccia con gusto. Ancora un po' e sarebbe riuscita ad estorcergli una o due verità che con cura nasconde e nega da molti, troppi anni.

No, niente donne e niente alcol. Non ha un amico maschio con cui parlare.

Cristo, l'amico maschio è da qualche parte, da qualsiasi parte a Londra pur di non essere in sua compagnia, e probabilmente fa bene a stare lontano. John non si è mai sentito così abietto e meschino.

Tanto vale darsi la mazzata definitiva.

Riacciuffa il telefono, scorre ancora più in fondo nelle conversazioni, alla ricerca dell'ultima volta che le ha mandato un messaggio e poi tira un profondo respiro e seleziona il numero di sua sorella Harry.

 

–-

 

Harry è sobria da un anno, dieci mesi e cinque giorni, come annuncia con una certa dose di riluttante orgoglio il calendario appeso nel suo cucinino disordinato.

A suo dire ognuno di quei giorni è stato di una noia e di un'assurdità talmente pronunciate da renderle quasi degne di essere vissute e sperimentate. Il che non ha senso, ma è un tipico ragionamento da Harry e John ha smesso molto tempo fa di tentare di entrare in sintonia con la sorella.

È sua sorella però, e il fatto che sia una ragazzaccia quasi cinquantenne tremendamente sobria e annoiata non vuol dire che possa del tutto fare a meno di lei.

Sono rimasti soli da un po' di tempo, ormai, e pur essendo entrambi tutto tranne che persone tranquille e ordinarie, banalmente sentono con più forza il legame interrotto dalle turbolenze dell'adolescenza.

Si danno sui nervi a vicenda, ma sono l'uno il rifugio dell'altro in caso di acque tempestose e secche ingannevoli.

“Forza, Johnny, sputa il rospo,” l'accoglie lei.

È stravaccata per terra, appoggiata contro il divano, proprio come la voce della sua coscienza _quel giorno_ di due mesi fa – Cristo, due mesi. 

Il divano è informe, ma non è né grigio né polveroso, è anzi coperto da uno scialle lavorato all'uncinetto, infinite _granny squares_ in colori che contrastano in maniera nauseante e vivace. 

Pazienza se i quadrati fioriti sono tutti sbilenchi, qualche punto perso e qualche angolo rattoppato in maniera maldestra, ogni quadrato è una piccola vittoria di Harry e la brutta coperta è nel suo insieme un trionfo colossale.

John lascia la borsa all'ingresso, chiude la porta e si sfila le scarpe. Scivola seduto sul tappeto accanto a Harry, appoggiandosi al divano e sospirando.

Non vanno d'accordo e parlano poco, bisticciano sempre, hanno opinioni diverse su tutto eppure ora che casa sua gli sembra un posto da cui fuggire, improvvisamente sedere sul tappeto accanto a Harry è un momento di sollievo, gli dà una sensazione di sicurezza e comprensione.

“...credo di aver fatto un casino,” inizia, a fatica. Quando termina la frase, la dice ad alta voce per la prima volta dall'inizio di questa storia, prova uno strano senso di leggerezza anche se non ha risolto proprio niente.

Harry si volta un po' per guardarlo in faccia e sospira.

“Dovrai accontentarti mi sa,” dice, tirandosi su per raggiungere il frigorifero ed estrarne una confezione da sei di succhi di frutta in bottigilette di vetro. “Pesca? Pera? Ace?”

John scrolla le spalle, Harry prende una confezione a caso, un'apribottiglie e torna a sedersi accanto a lui per terra, con una gamba piegata sotto l'altra. Il piede visibile agita le dita nel calzettone a righe colorate. 

“Forza,” continua lei, stappando un succo di frutta e porgendolo al fratello, “dicono che ammettere il problema sia il primo passo per risolverlo. Almeno, così mi hanno sempre detto. Dai, raccontami, in che guaio ti sei cacciato.”

“Ho fatto un casino enorme,” ripete lui. Qui può farlo, può appoggiare a terra la bottiglietta di succo e nascondersi il viso tra le mani e evitare di affrontare il mondo.

Qui non sono più un ex soldato con una spalla malridotta e una ex alcolista divorziata,  sono di nuovo due ragazzi di fronte ad un mondo minaccioso e spesso incomprensibile, affrontato quasi totalmente con le proprie forze, per quanto con molti fallimenti.

Qui John può essere onesto.

“Sì, me l'hai già detto, vai avanti,” incalza lei. Non lo tocca e non si avvicina, ma si volta abbastanza per guardarlo attentamente.

“Harry,” riprende John, lasciandosi scivolare le mani dal viso. Lui guarda dritto di fronte a sé, concentrato forse sul sombrero appeso alla parete ricordo di un viaggio in Messico e sulle foto sul ripiano più alto della libreria, foto con Clara che Harry non è mai stata in grado di buttare via. Sentimentale.

“Harry, ma tu l'hai sempre saputo?”

Ah, ci siamo. È questo il problema.

Lo sguardo di John resta fisso sulle foto lì in alto, sul leggero cappello di paglia di Clara il giorno della loro quieta cerimonia tra pochissimi intimi, sul suo vestito di impalpabile garza e sull'aria maliziosa di Harry, fotografata nell'atto di soffiare un bacio all'obiettivo, pur stringendo a sé per il fianco minuto la fresca sposina.

Harry non ha bisogno di chiedergli cosa voglia dire.

“Circa, Johnny. Ma non è che ti svegli un giorno e scende un messaggero divino con le tavole della legge, e ti dice 'Harriet, tu sei gay e da oggi giacerai solo con donne e per questo verrai dannata in eterno e la gente ti sputerà in faccia. Ma ne varrà la pena perché sarà glorioso' … schiacciandoti l'occhietto magari, perchè insomma. Cioè, è una cosa che senti. Nella mia esperienza... per alcuni come me è una cosa completamente spontanea. Non ci pensi, non te ne accorgi. Sei così e basta. Non li vedo proprio i maschi, non li registro sul radar.”

“Non ti è mai venuto neanche il dubbio?”

Adesso John fissa l'unica foto di famiglia, scattata il giorno prima della sua partenza per l'Afghanistan, Harry John e la madre, poco prima che mancasse.

Harry sfila il piede da sotto la coscia, allunga entrambe le gambe sul tappeto, piega le braccia dietro la testa per appoggiarsi alla seduta del divano.

“Non proprio... una volta ho baciato un tizio. Ora che ci penso era nella tua squadra di rugby. Ma no, non proprio.”

John aspetta qualche secondo prima di parlare.

“Quindi cosa faresti se un giorno, per caso...”

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, alza lo sguardo sul soffitto. C'è una macchia di muffa in un angolo, dannazione, è la tizia del piano di sopra con i suoi dodici bagni al giorno.

Meglio la macchia di muffa, comunque, che seguire lo sguardo di John lungo le poche foto confinate nello scaffale più alto. Non vuole pensare o ricordare i propri momenti più dolorosi quando è stata scelta come roccaforte su cui lasciar infrangere la marea agitata portata da suo fratello. Deve essere forte per lui.

“Johnny, non lo so. Se un giorno mi sveglio e mi innamoro di un maschio, pazienza. Voglio dire, non è più importante il fatto di innamorarmi veramente, piuttosto che cosa ha quella persona nelle mutande. Io amo le donne, lo sanno anche i sassi, e gli uomini non mi attraggono neanche un po', ma se succede e a me sta bene, di preciso chi se ne frega?”

“La fai molto facile,” continua lui, abbassando gli occhi su un particolare del disegno del tappeto.

“Perchè _è_ facile, Johnny. Credevo, boh, ho sempre pensato che essendomi presa io tutto il grosso del fastidio quando ero ragazzina, a fare coming out da adolescente e ad essere trattata come una cosa schifosa, tu avresti avuto più libertà.”

A questo, John si irrigidisce tutto. Harry lo sa,  _deve_ saperlo che questo argomento proprio non gli piace. Se vuole litigare, questo è l'argomento giusto, e John non vorrebbe litigare, non oggi. Oggi ha bisogno di conforto e comprensione

“È stato tutto il contrario, e lo sai. E non ho voglia di parlarne.”

Harry sbuffa.

“Ok, di cosa vuoi parlare allora? Vuoi parlarmi di cosa è successo?”

John si sgonfia, perdendo ogni belligeranza. Adesso Harry potrebbe punzecchiarlo quanto le pare, e John non reagirebbe. Deve essere una cosa grave.

“Ho- Cristo, ho _distrutto_ con tre parole una delle... una delle persone che più contano per me al mondo.”

“Sentiamo.”

Raccontare a Harry quello che è successo è un livello di dolore e disgusto pari quasi alla convalescenza dopo la ferita alla spalla, un livello di vergogna simile a quello provato poco dopo il suo ritorno a Londra. Una sensazione di perdita, nausea e smarrimento che sperava di non dover più provare nella sua vita. E invece.

Non ha il coraggio di guardare Harry in faccia, mentre termina di raccontare, interrompendosi più volte e balbettando sui pezzi peggiori. Qui non è il coraggioso soldato, e le parole possono anche inciampare e spezzarsi e lasciar trapelare tutta la sua fragile codardia e l'inutilità del suo tenue orgoglio.

“Ti voglio bene, Johnny,” inizia lei quando lui finisce, e queste parole non fanno presagire niente di buono. “Ma ti sei comportato proprio come un povero stronzo, ti devo la verità perché sei mio fratello e ti voglio bene, anche quando ti comporti male. E sai perché sei veramente un coglione senza ritorno? Lo sai? Perché l'unico motivo per cui hai risposto così è che hai paura, hai una paura fottuta di- non lo so, sentirti meno maschio? Di essere giudicato? Di non essere _normale_? Beh, notizia speciale, non sei normale, e non lo sono neanche io. Normale non esiste, normale è una balla inventata soltanto per farci sentire tutti delle bestie rare. A me la verità puoi dirla, Johnny, proprio perché io non sono il tuo sacrosanto _normale_ e non giudico. Tu lo ami, e lo vuoi anche. L'ho capito persino io, che l'ho visto mezza volta. Avanti, ammettilo.”

È veramente difficile ascoltare Harry che gli parla in questo modo. Non perché sia mai stata meno che abrasiva, fin da adolescente, in rotta completa con il mondo e la società e chiunque si frapponesse tra lei e la sua idea di libertà.

Ma perché ogni parola di Harry colpisce un tasto e fa risuonare una nota di pura e sonora e dolorosa verità tenuta gelosamente nascosta. Harry ha ragione ed è difficile ammetterlo.

John non risponde, si limita ad annuire impercettibilmente.

“Ecco, vedi? Però hai paura, è vero o non è vero?”

Stavolta Harry non aspetta la risposta di John, balza in piedi e inizia ad andare avanti e indietro sul tappeto, passandogli davanti più volte e quasi inciampando nelle sue gambe mentre si muove nervosa,  ignorando la sua flebile difesa e il suo scoraggiato “ma non è che ho paura...” 

“Sì che ne hai!” ribatte lei, fermandosi e voltandosi per fronteggiarlo. In piedi e ben piantata di fronte a lui, con le mani sui fianchi e l'aria tempestosa, Harry dà l'impressione di essere formidabile, e forse lo è.

Per tutte le sue debolezze, per tutta la sua incapacità di soccombere alla noia e al tedio della vita quotidiana, per tutto il suo ricercare una via d'uscita e un'evasione anche a costo della salute – fortunatamente recuperata e mantenuta, adesso – Harry ha sempre posseduto una foga e un fuoco inesorabili.

Nel suo titanico metro di giudizio, chiunque sia meno che ardito,  chiunque provi passioni appena più fredde dell'ardore, chiunque non voglia abbracciare interamente il rischio e il brivido non è degno della sua considerazione.

Secondo lei l'atteggiamento di John è tipico di quei “confusi e perditempo” che vengono spesso scoraggiati negli annunci per i cuori solitari, è tipico della stirpe “vorrei ma non posso” che lei disprezza, è un atteggiamento ipocrita che lei non può tollerare.

Ma è suo fratello, e per lui è costretta a fare un'eccezione.

“Johnny, secondo me hai fatto una cazzata enorme. E non riesco a perdonarti, perché mi sembra qualcosa che potrebbe essere veramente bello e... non lo so, _vero_. Una cosa seria. E quindi un po' mi incazzo pure perché a chi deve succedere? A me, magari? Mi piacerebbe pure avere una persona vicino, anche se poi mi gioco tutte le opportunità perché sto ancora pensando a Clara, lo ammetto. Noooo, figuriamoci, non succede a me. Succede al mio fratellino che non è in grado di riconoscere l'uomo della  sua vita neanche se questo gli si butta ai piedi. Mi deludi, Johnny. Una volta eri più coraggioso, e la guerra non c'entrava proprio niente.”

“Tu non capisci,” inizia John dopo un attimo, piano. 

“Non capisco? Io? Non capisco? John, posso sapere cosa stai dicendo? Se c'è qualcuno che capisce, quella sono io!”  
“No,” prosegue John, sempre in tono terribilmente piatto e tirato. È furibondo adesso, ma al contrario di Harry ha sempre trattenuto la rabbia fino al punto di farla esplodere in maniera pirotecnica.

Harry è una vampata violenta, John è una carica di esplosivo dalla miccia molto lunga.

“Avanti, sentiamo perché non capisco. Io sono sempre stata onesta con me stessa e col mondo. Da quando avevo sedici anni. Devo ricordartelo?”

“No, non devi ricordarmelo. Me lo ricordo benissimo da solo, grazie. Hai mai pensato come era per me quando tu hai deciso di essere onesta e diretta?”

Harry sbuffa, mani sempre sui fianchi e aria bellicosa.

“Certo, ho pensato che ti avrei aperto la strada. Se l'erano presa talmente tanto con me, a te avrebbero badato a stento. E poi tu eri il bravo figlio, no? Non avevi niente da temere. Ero io la pecora nera.”

Harry sbuffa di nuovo, e si lascia cadere a sedere di nuovo sul tappeto, nel punto in cui era in piedi fino ad un attimo prima. Pensare alla famiglia e al passato ha sempre l'effetto di farla sgonfiare.

“Mi avresti aperto la strada, Harry? Tutto il contrario. Sai cosa vuol dire crescere sentendosi dire continuamente 'non fare come tua sorella' 'meno male che non sei come tua sorella' e cose così? Io ti voglio bene, questo è fuori questione, ma è stata dura vivere nella tua ombra. Quindi ora non venire a dirmi che capisci, perché forse ne sai più di me, ma non sai cosa vuol dire essere _costretto_ a essere quello bravo e diligente. Se avessi voluto ribellarmi, per me sarebbe stato dieci volte più difficile, non più facile.”

“Quindi vorresti dire che è colpa _mia_ se tu sei un maschio represso e in denial  e così in fondo nell'armadio che tra un po' spunti a Narnia? Posso prendermi la colpa fino ad un certo punto, Johnny, ma dopo diventa responsabilità tua, e qui torniamo a quello che ti dicevo prima, non ti svegli un giorno e te ne accorgi, o almeno, te ne accorgi ma è sempre stato lì. Prova a pensarci. Puoi pensarci, puoi farlo. È permesso e non è sbagliato.”

J ohn non vuole accontentarla. Ce l'ha con lei, eppure sa benissimo che Harry ha ragione e che deve seguire il suo consiglio.

Senza avere il tempo di far nulla a livello cosciente, i suoi pensieri si affollano di momenti, ricordi e sensazioni, neanche fossero stati evocati dalle parole di Harry.

La prima volta che ha visto Sherlock al Bart's con Stamford, quando gli ha prestato senza esitare il cellulare e si sono scambiati un primo ignaro sguardo.

L'ha sognata quella scintilla di connessione e interesse? Si è detto per anni che si è trattato soltanto di un caso.

Così come ha considerato un caso stupido, una banale conversazione qualsiasi il fatto di aver indagato in maniera anche troppo invadente sulla situazione sentimentale di Sherlock, quella prima sera a cena. Davvero, se ci ripensa adesso a distanza di anni, è chiaro che stesse flirtando per quanto in maniera inconsapevole.

Quante volte, prima che Sherlock fingesse la propria morte, ha soppresso la propria curiosità e i propri desideri? E quante volte, durante il lutto, ha sognato quello che sarebbe potuto essere e ha pensato di poterlo sradicare in maniera definitiva, arrendendosi alla perdita e rassegnandosi ad andare avanti?

E da quando Sherlock è tornato... tra il matrimonio – Cristo, i preparativi del matrimonio – e la nascita della bambina, e la grottesca fine di tutta la faccenda con Mary e Moriarty, non ha forse dato persino per scontata la devozione di Sherlock, il modo completo e perfetto con cui il detective si è messo a sua disposizione, annullando persino le proprie priorità per far spazio ad una ancora più importante? John. Proprio lui.

Sherlock non ha usato a caso quelle parole, quella sera di due mesi fa.

Per sua stessa ammissione gli sono aliene, gli risultano di difficile comprensione, contengono ben poco senso. Ma il fatto che si sia spinto ad usarle, che abbia voluto usare un'espressione del genere, è un'ulteriore prova della sua serietà. Non le avrebbe usate a sproposito.

Adesso, John si permette di esaminare quella scena nei suoi minimi e più dolorosi dettagli. Ogni sfumatura dello sguardo di Sherlock, annebbiato dalla febbre e dall'emozione, ogni intonazione delle sue parole, e ogni palpito della sua speranza crudelmente infranta.

Sì, Cristo, certo, certo, avrebbe voluto- avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo. Non soltanto per controllargli la febbre, o rendersi conto delle sue condizioni di salute, no. Toccarlo per il solo piacere di farlo, magari di causarne a lui.

E... sì. Se si permette di superare le alte mura delle sue obiezioni – più facile qui, con Harry che attende paziente e non lo incalza, Harry che questa volta sembra possedere la chiave di tutto – di andare oltre i suoi condizionamenti e le sue paure, deve riconoscere di aver voluto quel bacio e non solo, di aver desiderato qualsiasi cosa Sherlock possa e voglia dargli.

“Harry,” gracchia, tornando al presente, cercando lo sguardo della sorella in un disperato bisogno di conforto.

“Sempre nell'armadio?”ribatte lei, con una mezza risata. Si tira su in ginocchio e si avvicina, per la prima volta l'abbraccia. Il suo abbraccio è rude e forte come la presa di un orso e John ha proprio bisogno di un contatto affettuoso e stabile, una messa a terra necessaria.

“Un po' più lontano da Narnia,” risponde lui, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze, in preda a un capogiro. Cristo, questa cosa delle crisi d'identità a quest'età è quanto mai inopportuna e assurda, e rimandata da troppo tempo.

“Tu stai qua questa notte, e ci dormi sopra, Johnny. Parliamo ancora, se ti va. Ma adesso ti riposi, e poi decidi quello che devi fare. Io spero che includa molto pomicio, e se lo fai, fallo anche per me che qui non si batte chiodo.”

Stravolto com'è, John scoppia a ridere, seguito a ruota da Harry.

Finalmente beve quel succo di frutta ormai troppo caldo, poi ride ancora un po', finché non riesce a calmarsi e a respirare.

È una sensazione stranissima, quella di sentirsi se stesso, sempre lo stesso ma con qualcosa di diverso, come se un ingranaggio mentale inceppato o sgranato fosse andato al suo posto e qualcosa girasse meglio, con maggiore precisione.

Va a dormire abbastanza sollevato, persino fiducioso. Forse può ancora sistemare tutto, forse può ancora farsi perdonare.

Si addormenta ancora un po' frastornato, mentre escogita quindici modi diversi di chiedere scusa a Sherlock.

 

-

 

_**Sabato 19** **Novembre 2016** _

 

Il sabato John lo trascorre con Harry.

Un po' glielo deve come ringraziamento, un po' desidera trascorrere del tempo con lei, e un po' ha timore a lasciare questo angolo sicuro.

La notte ha effettivamente portato una certa quantità di consiglio, ed è da quando si è svegliato che stralci della conversazione con Harry e frammenti delle ultime interazioni con Sherlock lo spingono continuamente da un senso di vergogna e colpa capace di causargli spasmi fisici ad una cauta e pratica sensazione di sapere cosa fare per migliorare la situazione.

Dopotutto, è stato un soldato ed è sempre un medico, oltre ad aver seguito per anni la più brillante mente investigativa del secolo. È orientato alla risoluzione dei problemi anche in situazioni di stress.

A pranzo John insiste per cucinare, anche se è costretto dal deserto dei Tartari nel frigorifero di Harry ad una sortita nel mondo esterno per fare la spesa.

Harry l'osserva mentre cucina, protestando che avrebbero potuto più facilmente prendere un take-away e risparmiarsi la fatica. Si arrende subito, quando si rende conto che John vuole farlo anche per distrarsi e smettere di pensare, e accetta di buon grado un mucchio di patate da pelare.

Parlano del più e del meno, in modo un po' più facile del solito.

Harry gli racconta senza troppa fanfara i suoi ultimi tristi appuntamenti, arrivando a confessargli con un tono stranamente quieto e dimesso di essere stanca di storielle fine a se stesse, di avere un desiderio di quotidianità condivisa e serena.

“Non so se sono la persona adatta a darti un consiglio su questo, assaggia, va bene di sale?” ribatte John, porgendole un po' di riso da assaggiare.

“Sì, ma deve cuocere ancora. Che c'entra, siamo tutti bravi a dare consigli. È più facile dare consigli quando non si vive direttamente una situazione,” prosegue Harry, con un mezzo ghigno. Le sue parole hanno ripreso la consueta baldanza, ma la sua espressione e la sua postura vogliono invitare John a non prenderla sul serio.   
Oggi le ostilità sono sospese.

“Che ti devo dire,” risponde John, controllando pollo e patate nel forno. Quasi pronti. “Potresti apparecchiare? Dicevo, sono proprio l'ultima persona per questo genere di consigli. Cosa dovrei dirti, non so, esci di più, vai in palestra, iscriviti a un sito di appuntamenti?”

“Fatto, fatto e fatto. Mai più,” ribatte Harry ridendo, mentre sfila tovagliette all'americana da un cassetto e rovista in un altro alla ricerca delle posate.

Dopo pranzo, seduti sul divano con la coperta all'uncinetto sui piedi, Harry rischia di addormentarsi con la testa ciondoloni e John giocherella con il cellulare, vacillando disperatamente tra la necessità di cercare il contatto con Sherlock e la volontà di affrontarlo direttamente, senza nascondersi dietro messaggi o telefonate.

“Chiamalo,” bofonchia Harry, tirando su la testa a fatica. Ha gli occhi chiusi dal sonno e un'aria di beato abbandono.

“No, non posso- non al telefono.”

“Ok, allora... allora vai a casa, no?” borbotta lei, rivoltandosi fino ad essere stesa sul fianco, voltata verso lo schienale del divano e abbracciata ad un cuscino.

A dire il vero, avrebbe ragione.

Potrebbe essere a casa in poco più di un'ora, e anche se l'idea del confronto con Sherlock ha il potere di innervosirlo, improvvisamente non può più aspettare.

“Hai ragione,” ammette, ormai completamente sveglio, e si alza, coprendo meglio la sorella con la coperta.

“Ho sempre ragione,” mormora Harry prima di addormentarsi sul serio, e John ride, già nei pressi della porta e chino ad allacciarsi le scarpe.

Stavolta non può proprio rimbrottarla, è vero.

 

-

 

Il viaggio dura più di un'ora e sembra durare un secolo. Harry vive in un posto abbastanza scomodo da richiedere tre cambi di metropolitana attraversando il centro città. Di sabato pomeriggio, è un'impresa.

John riesce a inviare un sms a Sherlock tra un treno e l'altro, prova a chiamarlo quando finalmente riemerge dalla metropolitana a Baker Street, si acciglia quando la chiamata va direttamente alla segreteria telefonica.

Fa tre alla volta i gradini fino al piano di sopra, irrompendo nel quieto – e vuoto – soggiorno e chiamando Sherlock a gran voce.

“Sherlock? Sei in casa?”

Devono parlare, anche se sarà difficile, anche se sarà doloroso e potrebbe comunque non servire a niente.

John non crede di poter vivere un minuto di più con la consapevolezza di essersi sbagliato in maniera colossale, sia nei confronti di se stesso – che è già abbastanza sconvolgente – sia nei confronti di Sherlock – cosa che rappresenta un abisso di abiezione nel quale è pronto a lasciarsi sprofondare, nel caso in cui nulla di quello che conta di dire venga accettato con buona grazia da Sherlock.

Avrebbe tutte le ragioni per farlo, ma John spera con tutte le proprie forze di avere ancora un minimo di- non di potere, quanto almeno di presa su di lui, spera di non averlo costretto a disamorarsi in maniera talmente completa da spingerlo verso il disgusto. Ora che ci pensa e vede chiaramente la situazione, senza impedimenti e veli, si rende conto di essere in bilico su di una superficie sottile come un capello.

Sherlock non è in casa, e come già ieri, John non ha nessun modo di scoprire dove sia andato.

È tutto in ordine, il che è già abbastanza assurdo, ma è in ordine in un modo ben preciso.

La mancanza di esperimenti disgustosi in frigorifero accanto al cibo, il fatto che il violino sia chiuso nella sua custodia e tutti gli spartiti siano raccolti in un fascio nella libreria di Sherlock, la porta di camera sua ben chiusa, l'assenza di bollette inchiodate alla mensola del camino con un pugnale... è tutto molto strano, e molto definitivo.

Il biglietto è talmente piccolo da essere quasi invisibile, all'inizio, ma assume consistenza e contorni nel momento in cui John effettua un'ennesima scansione della stanza, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di una spiegazione.

John l'afferra con un senso di ansia e gelo che rapidamente lo pervade, gli stringe lo stomaco e gli congela le dita.

 

_Sono in missione, non cercarmi – SH_

 

Deve sedersi, è costretto a sedersi piombando nella sua poltrona con aria instupidita, mentre cerca di processare quelle poche, lapidarie parole.

In missione. In missione dove. In missione quale.

Dovrebbe riprovare a chiamarlo, dovrebbe uscire a cercarlo, inseguirlo fino a trovarlo e riportarlo a casa e rimettere a posto tutto quello che ha mandato in pezzi con le sue parole grossolane.

Ma Sherlock è 'in missione', e anche se John è portato a leggere dolore e umiliazione in quel 'non cercarmi', è abbastanza sveglio da rendersi conto che Sherlock non deve aver scelto una missione qualsiasi, un caso come un altro per tenersi impegnato.

No, se ha scelto di allontanarsi – di scappare _da casa sua,_ Cristo – John non ha dubbi, deve aver scelto qualcosa di difficile, pericoloso, _definitivo_.

Dovrebbe chiamare Mycroft e esigere, con la poca autorità che sente di possedere, che gli venga detto dove è andato a cacciarsi Sherlock, come portarlo indietro o alle strette come raggiungerlo.

Il trillo di un sms lo coglie di sorpresa al punto di farlo sobbalzare.

_Fai che sia Sherlock, fai che sia Sherlock._

È Harry, che gli chiede se  è arrivato a casa e di tenerla informata degli sviluppi, chiudendo il messaggio con una faccina sorridente che gli strizza l'occhio, maliziosa. 

Il telefono gli scivola dalle dita senza che John faccia nulla per trattenerlo, l'altra mano si chiude intorno al biglietto istintivamente, tremando. 

Dovrebbe, potrebbe, avrebbe dovuto, avrebbe potuto.   
L'unica cosa certa e inevitabile è il nodo di pianto sconfitto che gli chiude la gola e gli impedisce di respirare. 

È arrivato troppo tardi.

 

–-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si svolge appena prima del capitolo 9 di Protect me from what I want


End file.
